Suffering Unfairly
by Unknown-Wisdom
Summary: Written for a first kiss challenge; Draco often complains but is taught by an unknowing Harry Potter that suffering isn't always a bad thing. (A short POV experimentation)


**Suffering Unfailry**

**Pairing:** Slash; H/D 

**Warnings:** None, Draco's massive ego, maybe?

**Word count:** 605

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing whatsoever to do with the Harry Potter series.

**AN:** I know, it's short and has no back story whatsoever, but I hope you'll enjoy reading it regardless. This is my first attempt at a D/H ficlet, so call it an experiment if you will.  
  
It's all from Draco's POV and I'm considering re-telling it from Harry's as well, just to see how good a grasp I have on both characters as I am planning a novel length H/D fic as well.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been that surprised, really. After all, everyone and everything in the world had been created to make his life an absolute misery. He'd asked for a small glass orb in Borgin and Burkes once, he remembered idly as Granger's words sank in. He'd received a sharp knock to his shoulder as punishment for never 'being satisfied with what he had', as his father had termed it. He'd been seven at the time.  
  
Yes, he thought sadly, the world was a cruel place for a perfect being such as him. He glanced around the room, eyes lingering on his so-called friends. He couldn't even walk to Potions these days without being ambushed by crazed women wanting to jump his bones, it was quite quite ridiculous.  
  
It wasn't even deserved, he thought resignedly, rising to his feet with practised grace and stepping inside the circle. He held his head high, no one could ever accuse him of being intimidated by such a ludicrous task, he thought bitterly. Sure, he considered lightly, he'd played a practical joke or two in the past. The dissection of Longbottom's toad was probably a bit much. However, if he was absolutely honest (and he often was), he'd been so amazingly bored that when he'd found the slimy thing, jumping pitifully further down into the dungeons, it had seemed almost humane. Almost.  
  
He let his Quidditch toned arms hang at his sides as he watched Potter scramble to his feet and stumble into the circle to stand in front of him.  
  
I do so often suffer unfairly, he decided, not for the first time.  
  
Potter's face was so red it almost seemed to glow, even in the dim light that the room's torches were giving off. He listened partially as words of mindless apology fell from his lips, which, Draco noticed absently, were actually quite nice and full looking. Sighing aloud this time, he closed the gap between them, placing one hand on Potter's hip and the other at his neck. Ignoring the rest of the group, whom he suspected to be unconsciously leaning in to get a better look at the two of them, he bent his head slightly and captured Potter's lips with his own.  
  
People suffered in lots of ways, he thought a few seconds later, as Potter sighed into his mouth and relaxed against him. It didn't always have to be painful; insomniacs suffer from lack of sleep, for example. They rarely find it painful, however. So perhaps the fact that this experience was anything but painful, Draco thought, didn't mean that he wasn't suffering because of it.  
  
He pulled Potter a little bit closer.  
  
There was no reason not to complain incessantly about this later, he decided. What was the time limit to these dares again? Never mind, he thought, the longer this goes on, the more justified an er- attack against Potter later would be.  
  
Finally pulling back from each other, Draco noted how delightfully embarrassed Potter looked, with his eyes wide and looking everywhere but back at him.  
  
"Okay, it's your turn to dare someone then Malfoy." Granger finally spoke up again. She looked rather pleased with herself, Draco thought, but didn't bother to comment on it. He acknowledged the fact with a nod.  
  
"All right," he declared firmly, "I dare Potter to sit in my lap for the rest of the evening."  
  
He ignored the sniggers, the giggles and the splutters (the latter being mainly from the Weasel's direction) and watched as Potter's face began to glow again.  
  
After all, he reasoned, if he had to suffer, why shouldn't Potter? 


End file.
